2018
This is a list of various things that will take place in 2018. Significant events January *15 - Goldberg is announced as being inducted into the 2018 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *22 - WWE Monday Night RAW celebrates its 25th anniversary as a weekly series and WWE's flagship show with a live broadcast -- called "''WWE Raw'' 25 Years" -- at two venues: the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York, and the Manhattan Center in Manhattan, New York. *29 - Dudley Boyz is announced as being inducted into the 2018 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. February *12 - Ivory is announced as being inducted into the 2018 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *19 - Jeff Jarrett is announced as being inducted into the 2018 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. March *5 - Hillbilly Jim is announced as being inducted into the 2018 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *8 - Abbey Laith is released from WWE NXT. *14 - The WWE renames the Fabulous Moolah Memorial Women's Battle Royal, to take place at WrestleMania 34, to the WrestleMania Women’s Battle Royal after allegations surface about Moolah's past, including monopolization of women's wrestling in North America (prior to the late 1980s), taking other wrestlers' pay and sexual exploitation of women she was mentoring and training. After a Change.org petition quickly gathered 10,000 signatures demanding the change and a statement from snack food giant Snickers (primary sponsor of WrestleMania 34) strongly condemning the WWE's decision to honor Moolah in light of the allegations, the WWE agreed to remove Moolah from the match name. *19 - Mark Henry is announced as being inducted into the 2018 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *20 - UK National promotion 5 Star Wrestling was disbanded, cancelling a national TV contract. Births Deaths January *2 - Emily Dole (60) *25 - Sahori (41) Debuts and Returns *January 28 - Ronda Rousey made her debut at the 2018 Royal Rumble. Events Pay-Per-View Events January *4 - Wrestle Kingdom 12 *5 - NJPW New Year Dash !! 2018 *27 - NJPW The New Beginning in Sapporo 2018 *27 - NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia *28 - Royal Rumble February *10 - NJPW The New Beginning In Osaka 2018 *25 - Elimination Chamber March *3 - ROH Manhattan Mayhem *9 - ROH 16th Anniversary Show *11 - Fastlane April *1 - NJPW Sakura Genesis 2018 *7 - ROH Supercard Of Honor XII *7 - NXT TakeOver: New Orleans *8 - WrestleMania 34 May *3–4 - NJPW Wrestling Dontaku 2018 *6 - Backlash *27 - Payback June *17 - Money in the Bank July *15 - Battleground August *19 - SummerSlam September *16 - Extreme Rules *30 - Hell in a Cell October *21 - TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs November *18 - Survivor Series December *16 - Clash of Champions Retirements Title changes January *4 - The Young Bucks (Nick Jackson & Matt Jackson) defeated Roppongi 3K (Sho Tanaka & Yoh) © (w/ Ricky Romero) to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship at Wrestle Kingdom 12 *4 - CHAOS (Tomohiro Ishii, Toru Yano & Beretta) defeated Bullet Club (Bad Luck Fale, Tama Tonga & Tanga Loa) ©, Suzuki-gun (Taichi, Takashi Iizuka & Zack Sabre Jr.) (w/ El Desperado, Yoshinobu Kanemaru & Taka Michinoku), Michael Elgin & War Machine (Hanson & Raymond Rowe) & Taguchi Japan (Ryusuke Taguchi, Togi Makabe & Juice Robinson) in a Gauntlet match to win the NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship at Wrestle Kingdom 12 *4 - Los Ingobernables de Japón (Evil & Sanada) defeated Killer Elite Squad (Davey Boy Smith Jr. & Lance Archer) © to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship at Wrestle Kingdom 12 *4 - Hirooki Goto defeated Minoru Suzuki © to win the NEVER Openweight Championship at Wrestle Kingdom 12 *4 - Will Ospreay defeated Marty Scurll ©, Kushida, Hiromu Takahashi in a Four-Way match to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship at Wrestle Kingdom 12 *16 - Bobby Roode defeated Jinder Mahal (w/ Samir Singh & Sunil Singh) to win the vacant WWE United States Championship on Smackdown *22 - The Miz (w/ Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel) defeated Roman Reigns © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship on RAW *28 - The Bar (Cesaro & Sheamus) defeated Jason Jordan & Seth Rollins to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship at Royal Rumble March *11 - Randy Orton defeated Bobby Roode to win the title at Fastlane. Category:Wrestling Years